deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kraken (Clash of the Titans 1981)
The Kraken was an enormous sea monster under control of the sea god Poseidon and his wife Thetis. Angered at the Acrisius, the king of Argos, for casting his son Perseus and lover into the sea Zeus ordered the Kraken to slay him. Later, Thetis demands that Andromeda, Perseus' bothered, must be sacrificed to the Kraken in the hopes that Perseus would die trying to save her as part of a scheme to get back at Zeus for turning her son Calibos into a monster. After obtaining Medusa's head, Perseus faces off with the Kraken as it was summoned to devour Andromeda. Distracted by Athena's owl Bubo, the Kraken was left open for Perseus to fly in on Pegasus and petrify it with Medusa's head. After the clash, Zeus forbade the gods from seeking revenge against Perseus. Battle vs. Kraken (Pirates of the Caribbean) (by CuchulainSetanta) In the god's palace on Olympus, Zeus hears that Davy Jones has played a role in the imprisonment of Calypso in mortal form. Not about to let this transgression against the gods go unpunished, Zeus summons the Kraken to hunt down Jones and make him pay. In the Caribbean, Jones is prowling the seas at night, looking for dying sailors to pressgang. Suddenly, the Olympian Kraken comes roaring out of the waves, and begins making for the Flying Dutchman. Seeing the approaching leviathan, Jones orders his men to unleash his own Kraken. The hammer on board is activated, and Jones' Kraken rises up, ready for battle. The Olympian Kraken sees Jones' Kraken approaching, and slams the water with its tentacle arms. The other Kraken simply swims deeper to evade, before leaping out and latching onto the other monster, biting savagely at it. The Olympian Kraken is stunned, but soon recovers, pulling the other Kraken off with two arms and pounding it with the others. Jones' Kraken retaliates, lashing at the Olympian Kraken with its barbed tentacles, causing it to release its grip. The Kraken then dives back into the sea, disappearing. The Olympian Kraken is puzzled, searching underwater for where its enemy escaped to. Suddenly it feels a sharp pain on its head: the other Kraken slipped around and attacked from behind. A few more bites, and the Olympian Kraken is killed. Jones smirks before going back to his work, while in Olympus, Zeus can do nothing but watch in anger. Winner: Kraken (PotC) Expert's Opinion The PotC Kraken won primarily due to having more barbs and tentacles, as well as being substantially larger and having a large mouth for devouring enemies. That, along with its greater underwater stealth, won it the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zilla (by Godkombat21) As the greeks carry their everyday lives, one farmer spots a figure rising from the ocean. They soon find out it's Zilla, awoken by the sounds of the city. Zilla enters the city and destroys everything in sight. As zues watches. Zues decides he must save his people and unleashes the Kraken. The Kraken Confronts zilla and the two monsters ingage in battle. Zilla has the upper hand as he swims at incredible speed to avoid the Kraken. Suddenly one of the Kraken's arms grab hold of Zilla's tail. He sinks his teeth into Zilla's shoulder but soon Zilla manages to claw the Kraken in the face, forcing him to let go. As Zilla heads to the surface, the Kraken attempts to stop him. But Zilla is one step ahead and clamps down on the Kraken's Arm. Zilla drags him onto land, then side steps as the Kraken swings another arm at him. Zilla charges at the Kraken and the Kraken prepares for impact. But suddenly Zilla jumps directly over him, much to the Kraken and Zues' suprise. Zilla then headbutts a hill that was behind the Kraken. This causes a rockslide and the buildings on the hill to fall on the Kraken. The Kraken is crushed underneith the rubble. Zilla roars in victory as Zues yells in rage. "GREAT, JUST GREAT!" '''Winner: '''Zilla Epxert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Giants Category:Evil Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors